Gefährliches in Hogwarts
by Pequenia
Summary: Kira, eine Schülerin der 6.Klasse, bekommt seltsame Briefe von einem Unbekannten, der sich als ein Freund ausgibt und über gefährliche Dinge in Hogwarts schreibt. Kira will nun herausfinden, was es sich mit alledem auf sich hat...


**Kapitel 1: Seltsam, Seltsam**

Die Wellen schlugen gegen die Klippen und bedeckten den Sand des Strandes mit kühlem Nass. Hier am einsamsten Platz saß ich und schaute auf das Meer hinaus, während der Wind meine langen Haare zerzauste. Ich genoss es immer wieder hier zu sitzen und zu entspannen, bevor das nächste Schuljahr weitergehen würde.

Langsam ging die Sonne unter. Ich schloss die Augen, hörte dem Wasser zu und als ich sie wieder öffnete konnte ich in das strahlende Rot blicken, das hinter dem Horizont verschwand.

Ich stand auf und ging zu unserem Haus. Es lag direkt am Meer. Ich liebte mein Zuhause, das Meer, einfach alles, was es hier gab. Es war einfach perfekt.

Ich öffnete die Haustür und wurde sofort von meiner Mutter begrüßt.

„Kira, schön, dass du da bist. Wir essen gleich."

Ich nickte und ging durch die Küche. Mein Blick fiel auf die große Uhr, die an der Wand hing. Die Zeiger bestanden aus Köpfen der Familienmitglieder und zeigten gerade an, wer wo war. Die Zeiger meines Vaters, meiner Mutter, meines zweitältesten Bruders und meiner waren auf ‚Zuhause' gerichtet. Der Zeiger meiner älteren Schwester auf ‚London', dort wohnte sie zusammen mit ihrem Mann, und der meines ältesten Bruders auf ‚Arbeit' gerichtet, auch er war bereits ausgezogen und arbeitete in Frankreich.

Diese Uhr hatte mein Vater zuerst bei den Weasleys, einer befreundeten Familie entdeckt. Charlie Weasley war in meinem Jahrgang. Unsere Väter arbeiteten zusammen im Ministerium.

„Kira, eben ist eine Eule für dich angekommen." Samuel, mein Bruder, riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Von wem denn?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, von Hogwarts kann es nicht sein. Die haben wir ja schon letzte Woche bekommen. Schau doch einfach nach." Grinsend hielt er mir eine große, meiner Meinung nach viel zu große, Eule hin.

Vorsichtig befreite ich sie von dem Zettel, den sie am Bein trug. Sobald ich ihn in der Hand hielt, sprang die Eule auf und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und faltete den Zettel auseinander.

_Hi Kira,_

_du fragst dich sicher, wer ich bin. Ich kann es schlecht erklären, aber ich versichere dir, dass ich so etwas wie ein guter Freund bin oder einfach nur jemand, der sich Sorgen um dich macht. Ich weiß, dass deine Schule Hogwarts ist. Dort wird dieses Jahr etwas passieren, etwas sehr gefährliches. Näheres kann ich dir im Moment nicht sagen. Ich möchte dir nur raten, vorsichtig zu sein und auf alles genau achten. Schicke mir bitte umgehend eine Antwort mit Kini, damit ich weiß, dass der Brief angekommen ist._

_Ein Freund, der sich Sorgen macht_

Ich blickte auf diese Rieseneule, die anscheinend den Namen Kini trug. Wie konnte man eine Eule Kini nennen? Und dann dieses Monsterding? Kini hört sich nach etwas kleinem an. Das war der wohl dümmste Name, den ich je gehört habe.

„Von wem ist denn der Brief?" Samuel schaute mich fragend an.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung."

„Steht doch bestimmt drauf. Darf ich mal sehen?"

Ich hielt ihm den Brief hin. Er las ihn sich ruhig durch und fing dann an zu lachen.

„Oh gott, diese Eule heißt Kini?"

„Was hälst du von dem Brief?"

Mein Bruder wurde ernst. „Ich weiß nicht. Na ja, ich würde ihn ignorieren. Was soll in Hogwarts schon so gefährliches passieren?"  
"Woher weiß er meinen Namen?"

„Das ist sicher nur ein Scherz." Er schaute auf Kini. „Willst du die Eule mit einer Antwort schicken?"

Ich nahm Samuel den Brief aus der Hand und las ihn mir noch mal durch. Erneut zuckte ich mit den Schultern.

„Lass das mal lieber."

„Wenn du meinst." Ich ging zum Fenster. „Tut mir Leid, Kini, aber das ist ein wenig zu merkwürdig. Also bestell deinem Besitzer einen lieben Gruß von mir."

Ich versuchte die Eule wegzuscheuchen, aber sie wollte partout nicht losfliegen.  
"Jetzt flieg schon." Samuel half mir.

Gemeinsam versuchten wir dieses dicke Ding zum Fliegen zu bewegen, aber da hätten wir wohl lange warten können.

„Und was jetzt?" Verzweifelt schaute ich zu meinem Bruder.

Er zog die Schultern hoch. „Scheint, als müsste Kini wohl hier bleiben."

Zögernd nickte ich. „Ok, die Monstereule kann bei mir schlafen."

Ich schaute zu Kini. „Na gut, komm mit."

Fast freudig sprang sie auf meinen Arm, der unter dem immensen Gewicht erst einmal heruntersackte.

Mit etwas Mühe trug ich sie in mein Zimmer und setzte sie dort auf die Fensterbank. Direkt neben den Käfig mit meiner Eule, die im Vergleich winzig aussah. Gut, mein Lion war wirklich nicht gerade groß. Überhaupt passte der Name wohl genauso wenig zu ihm, wie Kini zur Rieseneule. Aber wenn sich Lion aufplusterte, dann sah er schon manchmal wie eine Löwenmähne aus. Es ist schon so eine Sache mit den Namen.

Die beiden Eulen schienen sich auf jeden Fall auf Anhieb zu verstehen und gaben die ganze zeit irgendwelche Piepsgeräusche von sich.

In der Zwischenzeit lag ich auf meinem Bett und las den Brief immer und immer wieder.

Was sollte das ganze bedeuten? Und wer war dieser „Freund, der sich Sorgen macht"? Sollte ich zurückschreiben?

Zögernd griff ich nach Papier und Feder.

_Hi,_

_ich habe deinen Brief erhalten und ihn gelesen. Was soll das bedeuten? Was wird so gefährliches passieren?_

_Kira_

Ich las mir meine Antwort durch und musste anfangen zu lachen. Ich hatte doch ncícht wirklich vor, das abzuschicken. Ich wusste doch noch nicht einmal, wer hinter alledem steckte.

Kini schien bemerkt zu haben, dass ich etwas geschrieben hatte und kam sofort angeflogen.

„Meinst du ich soll deinem Besitzer mal eine Antwort schicken?"

Und wie als würde sie antworten, streckte mir Kini ihr Bein entgegen.

Sollte ich oder besser nicht? Ach, was würde schon passieren können?

So band ich den Brief um Kinis Bein. Sofort flog sie los in die mittlerweile vorhandene Dunkelheit.

Ich selbst holte Lion aus seinem Käfig. Während ich wieder auf meinem Bett lag und meine Hand durch Lions Gefieder strich, dachte ich über alles nach.

Seltsam, Seltsam.


End file.
